Hunger Games
History Panem was a country that had risen from the ruins of North America. The country lived in harmony until the thirteen districts rebelled against the Capitol with District 13 being the driving force behind the rebellion. The Capitol knew that they wouldn't be able to defeat District 13 as it manufactured nuclear weaponry. The Capitol made a deal with District 13 that both parties would leave the other alone and in peace. District 13 agreed and they went underground. The Capitol then enforced the Hunger Games on the twelve remaining districts of Panem. Eligibility All children between the ages of twelve and eighteen are in the reaping. They aren't given a choice whether they want to participate or not. Children that are twelve have their names in the reaping only once, children that are thirteen have their name in twice, and so on and so forth until the child is eighteen with their name in the reaping seven times. Tesserae Children that are between the ages of twelve and eighteen can apply for tesserae in which they are given a years supply of grain and oil but they must put their name in the reaping more times. Reaping The reaping ceremony is held in the square of each district. All the children eligible to participate in the Hunger Games are put in roped off areas in front of the stage where they are separated based on age and gender with the eldest children closest to the stage. Anyone under twelve or over eighteen must be present at their districts reaping but they must stand off to the side or in the streets near the square watching it being televised. The people required to be present on stage at the reaping is the district escort, the mayor and their spouse, and the mentors for that years Hunger Games. After the two tributes are chosen out of large glass balls with slips of paper each reading a name on them of a child in that district to participate in the Games, the mayor reads the Treaty of Treason and then concludes the reaping ceremony. Mentors Mentors are two previous victors, one male and one female, are to train the tributes for each year of the Hunger Games. Traditionally, the last male and female victor from each district would train the tributes for that years Hunger Games but sometimes other victors are asked to train the tributes if the victor is addicted to alcohol or drugs, or they are mentally unstable. Tokens Each tribute is allowed to bring one thing into the arena from their district. This item is called their token and it has to meet special requirements before it can be brought into the arena. It has to be small enough to fit in a pocket, it cannot be used as a weapon (any items that can be used as a weapon will be confiscated), and it cannot provide extra help to the tribute while in the arena like a flask of water couldn't be used as a token. Sponsors While in the arena, citizens of the Capitol can aid the tributes that they wish to. To do this they must contact the mentors of the tribute and the mentor can make suggestions as to what they think the tribute needs the most. Sponsor gifts are delivered to the tribute in a small metal container attached to a white parachute. Feasts When there is little or no action in a Hunger Games, the Head Gamemaker can decide to call a feast. A feast can have different things such as a banquet of food to lure the tributes in or it could give all the tributes something that they are in desperate need of. Quarter Quells Every twenty-five years there is a Quarter Quell. Quarter Quells serve the purpose to remind the districts of the rebellion as for each Quarter Quell there is a special event that takes place which has a meaning so as to why the Games are different for that year. Quarter Quells *'25th Hunger Games:' To remind the districts that it was their rebellion that caused the Hunger Games, the citizens of each district had to vote for which children would be going into the Hunger Games for the 25th Hunger Games. The victor of these Games was Roark Montanum, the male from District 2. *'50th Hunger Games:' To remind the districts that for every Capitol person that died, two rebels died, there were four tributes reaped from each district, two male and two female. The victor of these Games was Haymitch Abernathy, one of the male tributes from District 12. *'75th Hunger Games:' To remind the districts that even the strongest cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the tributes were reaped from an existing pool of victors. The victor of these Games was Enobaria Braxton, the victor of the 62nd Hunger Games and the female tribute from District 2. Fifth Festives Since the second rebellion after the 75th Hunger Games, the Capitol has made a special event that occurs ever five years called a Fifth Festive. These Games have a special event that takes place during the Games similar to a Quarter Quell. The only difference between Quarter Quells and Fifth Festives is that these Games have no special meaning to them, which Quarter Quells do have. Category:Hunger Games